


[Insert Good Title Here]

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer!Keith, Klance BB 2017, M/M, MarineBiologist!Lance, pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash
Summary: Lance decides to sign himself and Keith up for a pottery class with Allura. The boys of course, turn it into a friendly competition, especially when Keith’s online reputation is at stake and Lance really wants to name his cat Fluffy.





	[Insert Good Title Here]

**Author's Note:**

> I know the bare minimum about pottery and the extend of my knowledge comes from TV and the brief hell of art class in college so please don’t take this literally. This fic is 80% fluff and I feel guilty even tagging the pottery because its hardly anything XD
> 
>  
> 
> -At the point of posting this is only 90% beta'd so I appologise for any mistakes/errors in the last 3k ish of words-
> 
> Wonderful Beta can be found on Tumblr  @bookstvseriesandanimes my awesome artist here  @nightinggay
> 
> Art will be added to the fic (when uploaded)

 

Lance tapped excitedly on the coffee table, glancing at the spare room door every so often to see if Keith was about to come out before letting out a huff, and leaning back onto the sofa. He started to strum his fingers along the armrest to try and settle himself before he ended up standing outside of the door swaying from one foot to the other.

 

Keith let out a relieved sigh as he posted his newest video, hours of cutting and editing into the newest instalment of his _Horizon: Zero Dawn_ playthrough. He was cautious toward the game at first, as it rang so similar to other games he played but after Lance had come home to find him having played a solid five hours and not realise he knew he was going to be in deep. Though he did have to go back and replay those hours for the channel, he was drawing closer to the end of it in record time.

 

“Keith have you finished yet?”Lance's slightly muffled voice called from outside his studio, excitement and impatience clear in his tone.

 

Keith rolled his eyes pulling open the door to find his boyfriend rocking on the balls of his feet, almost toppling into him from leaning into the door.

 

“Just let me grab my stuff okay? I don’t know if I should be excited since you still haven't told me where we’re going! I’m glad I was done so soon, editing your big mouth from the background is a hassle.”

 

Lance stopped his bouncing to hover by the door, a playful grin spreading across his face as Keith grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. He picked his wallet too - just in case one of Lance's master plan ended up with either of them needing some cash that Lance didn’t think useful to bring. Lance rolled his eyes at Keith before heading back to the apartment door, he held the apartment keys in his hand ready to go, his satchel was over his shoulder the small assortment of badges along the strap drawing his attention back to the apartment keys.

 

“You really need to curb your keyring addiction,” Keith commented, his eyes lingering on the ever growing bulk of keyrings; earning a dramatic gasp from Lance who clutched the jingling assortment to his chest. Keith glanced up to see Lance pouting playfully.

 

“M-maybe I should go alone, you don’t need the surprise!”

 

Keith snatched the keys from Lance’s hand. He was already halfway to the elevator by the time Lance darted after him, eyes wide in disbelief at his antics, a bubble of laughter rising in his throat.

 

“I swear to god I will not let you watch those damn conspiracy shows in peace anymore.”

 

Lances breathed into Keith's ear as the elevator closed beginning its descent to the ground floor. Keith grinned at Lance, _I dare you_ clear in his gaze.Not like Lance was actually letting him watch them in peace anyway. Keith knew all too well he’d be able to shut up his boyfriend one way or another.

 

“Besides, you love the keyrings, you bought me half of them from all your crazy trips, look!”

 

Lance held up one of the links which had a few of the keyrings Keith had picked up for him, among “ _I believe_ ” with a small green alien face, and one of bigfoot which was the largest. Keith glanced over the others, each link had a different group of keyrings. Funny when you knew  how Lance was typically unorganised. One had some marine animals, Lances favourite being the dolphin that looked like the ocean was inside, the next set was the ones Keith had gotten him from a few of his trips away of scenery from the different places. The Disney one was the largest collection, with at least one from each of his favourite movies, with multiple of The Lion King and Moana. The last link was Lance’s favourite and it was two of the same lion keyring but one was red and one was blue and Lance had their names engraved onto them with “ _mi león_ ” underneath Keith’s, Lance’s preferred pet name for him.

 

“I got them for you as a joke, I didn't expect you to add them to your hoard.”

 

Lance hummed in response, before taking the keys back from Keith’s hand and looking at them with a smile on his face, thinking of all the times he’d gotten them. Lance looked back up to Keith before taking his hand and stuffing the keys in his satchel.

 

“I love them so I’ll keep them. They are too precious to end up in the drawer with some of my others, apart from the special ones I don’t want to get broken. You should feel honored.”

 

“It would be easier if you had fewer, but I accept and love you just the way you are Lance.”

 

The bright smile on Lance’s face was worth it. When  they reached the car, Keith knowing he wasn’t going to drive, and he had no idea where he was going, grumpily made his way to the passenger seat.  Lance smiled and offered Keith his ipod as a peace offering before shooting a wink.

 

“I’ll let you DJ, just _please_ tone down the gay.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, knowing just how much Lance loved his gayer music, and he’d dance and sing along to anything that played regardless.

 

“I’m deciding, so, it’s less gay than your music okay Lance. Just drive.”

 

Both boys fell into a comfortable quiet as Lance drove, though they sang along to whatever song came through the speakers including Lance’s favorite songs to sing inappropriately at passers by leaving Keith with his head in his hands red-faced as they pulled off from a greenlight. Lance insisted on rolling down the windows, and putting on his shades Both of them couldn’t help but grin as _How You Remind Me_ began to play because Keith enjoyed the band and Lance loved Spider-Man despite how he disliked Toby’s version. Their voices rang as loud as the music played without a care in the world just enjoying it together.

 

“And we’re here.”

 

Lance announced as he slowed the car to a stop, turning down the music before taking the keys from the ignition. He took of his sunglasses to put them on the dash before flashing Keith a smile brighter than the sunshine itself.

 

“Where exactly is here Lance?”

 

Keith looked over at the building they’d parked in front of quizzingly, it looked a little shabby but he couldn't see inside past the industrial door. Lance simply grinned as they both got out of the car, locking the car doors and pulling Keith into the building. Keith blinked as soon as he got inside seeing various work stations with potters wheels before he spotted Allura at one of the further ones showing somebody what to do. Keith eyebrows show up at her presence before he turned to look at Lance again, seeing how his face had dropped lightly from his reaction.

 

“Lance?”

 

“I got us in on Allura’s pottery classes, you know, like a cute couple session. If you think it’s stupid please tell me now so I don’t make even more of a fool out of myself. She said a friend of her’s called Shay needed somebody to take over while she’s away.So, to help Allura out with keeping in customers I offered us up as dummies.”

 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously but the smile was still on his face as Keith rolled his eyes before taking Lance’s hand and making their way to a work station. Pottery may not be his thing but he wasn’t going to deny his boyfriend some fun, especially when he was as excited as he had been. Nothing Lance planned was usually ever stupid, apart from the picnic he planned when a downpour was forecast and they both got drenched.

 

“Ok, but I have no idea what I’m doing. My knowledge of pottery is limited to high school art classes I used to skip because I wanted to use the library computers to play video games. It's not a dumb idea just, _unfamiliar_. How are we dummies?”

 

Lance’s eyes lit up as he sat waving to Allura to come over when she was finished helping somebody on another workstation, before turned back to death with a determined look, waving his finger at Keith.

 

“Ok so, I saw this show and it made pottery look so fun, it was British, but it was a competition and I’m sure that whatever I make is going to be better than yours despite this being a couple’s thing. I wanna take you down mi león. And we’re dummies because Allura said she hasn’t taught people outside of her artistic group.”

 

“What’s the bet then?”

 

Keith challenged, his head swimming with the possibilities of what he’d make Lance do if he won. Lance didn’t skip a beat, clearly having already planned this out. He smiled that Lance was a good friend, even if he felt like he was going to make himself out like a fool in front of Allura. But if he couldn't do that with them where was the fun.

 

“If I win, you get to let me do your make-up for your channel. I _know_ people have asked, I see _all_ of those comment.”

 

Keith grumbled, many of his watchers had seen or heard Lance in some of his streams and videos, and had requested to actually see more of him. While many also requested he join the times and do a “my boyfriend does my make-up” challenge, though he knew Lance actually had knowledge on the topic and wouldn’t leave him looking like a clown for his subscribers.

 

“Ok, but if I win, we get a cat and I get to choose them _and_ their name.”

 

Lance took a few seconds before grinning and holding out his hand, a smirk spreading across his face, Keith knew Lance wanted a cat, but he also knew that Lance would pick the most temperamental cat at a shelter and name the poor thing _Fluffy_. This would be Keith’s one chance to pick up a cat and not have to live the rest of his life with people associating him with a sickly cute name for their pet.

 

“It's a bet. Are we going to let each other see what we make?”

 

Lance took a second to think, shaking his head.

 

“How about we each make what we’re doing alone but get Allura to show us some couple stuff for fun, no competition just us? Means Allura has two dummies right?”

 

Allura interrupted them by clearing her throat and glancing at them both, a welcoming smile on her face as she sat opposite them, a clipboard in hand as she put her business face on.

 

“So what do you guys want to do?Free building throwing on the wheel or are you both clueless? In all seriousness, I’m not even sure what I’m supposed to ask, Shay just told me to do what comes naturally.”

 

“We have no idea what we’re doing. We’ve got bet riding on this now, so pretty please will you help us newbs out?”

 

Lance asked, putting on his best baby face which only made Allura chuckle and flash Keith an apologetic look.

 

“Well I know what I can do to help get you started.”

 

##

 

An hour later, both boys had dry clay cracking on their arms and were glad Allura had given them overalls; otherwise Keith was sure their shirts would have been ruined. He looked up from the mess he was making to see a collection of small clay penis’ in front of Lance. Keith was about to open his mouth when Allura walked passed.

 

Lance froze, as Allura stopped to backtrack to his deck.

 

“Lance.”

 

Allura voice came as a warning before he was up and out of his seat to get away from his work and the walking hurricane that was Allura. Keith laughed as Lance dodged between stations to escape her wrath as he squished each one of Lance's creations to hear the childish cry he knew his boyfriend would make as he slumped back into his seat with Allura’s gaze burning holes into his head.

 

“ _Keith_ you’re supposed to be on my side. My masterpieces all gone, ruined.”

 

“Lance, this is an artistic class, and while sometimes a naked male body can be art, making clay penis’ does nothing to further your learning in this class. This was just to help you get a feel for clay not for _this_.”

 

Keith snorted at Lance’s pout, as Allura started clearing up all the clay for later use, glad that it had not begun to dry out and have become a waste.

 

“So, now that’s over, how do you feel about actually trying to spin on the wheel next class?

 

Keith shrugged looking at the clay in his hands and covering his overalls, he smiled at the messiness, enjoying the freedom of just _building_. Somehow the class had relaxed him and he’d genuinely started to have fun.

 

“I think I like the free building, the wheel takes more patience than I might have, but I’m pretty much up for trying anything, I don’t even know what I want to do yet.”

 

Lance nodded, covered in just as much clay despite how he hadn’t taken much of this seriously, his bet with Keith had sparked more to come from their visits.

 

“Can I assume you don’t really want to learn about pottery and are just winging this entire week?”

 

Lance felt guilty but the amused smile on Allura’s face brought one onto his own.

 

“I guess neither of us are that good at doing normal things, but I’m sure if we need your expertise we’ll ask. You get to watch us both fail for entertainment.”

 

“You mean watch _you_ fail.”

 

Lance let out a forced gasp and Keith grinned, the challenging tone light in the air as Allura laughed at the pair . She ruffled Lances hair before turning from this with a quick nod at the mess with the silent request that they clean up.

 

“Last to clean up cooks dinner?”

 

“You’re on.”

 

###

 

“Keith, I don’t wanna do anything today.”

 

Lances warm breath washed over Keith’s skin, arms pulling tighter against his boyfriend to busy himself closer to the warmth. Keith huffed, glancing down as Lance got as close as he could, while shuffling under the covers of the bed.

 

“Lance I’m not staying in bed all day.”

 

Lance grumbled, lifting his eyes to meet Keith’s. Only to see that his boyfriend was fully prepared to throw him off his chest so he could get up.

 

“But Keith we don’t have to do _anything_ today. Why can’t we order a pizza and binge watch Netflix?”

 

“I still have some channel stuff I need to do because _somebody_ was impatient yesterday, or do you forget we have a pottery bet on and I am not prepared to lose.”

 

Lance groaned, rolling away from Keith and waving his arms dramatically, only making Keith smile more.

 

“Okay Kogane, but only, _only_ , because I’m not going to lose to you will I get up early, but we still have the whole day to ourselves before we do a couple of hours with Allura.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, now I’m going to finish my editing.”

 

Keith dragged himself up from the bed, rubbing lightly his eye to make his way to the studio, a small smile on his face hearing Lance’s feet following. Keith raised a brow at him as he turned around, Lance shrugged and nodded toward his laptop in the little corner he had set up.

 

“I guess I could finish a few things...I’m sure I’ve been sent more data to process and stuff. I’ll be quiet I promise.”

 

Keith sat at his computer, opening up files and casting a glance toward Lance: despite how he barely dragged himself out of his bed, he’d become focused in his own work  -curse those amazing Cuban genes!  He heft a heavy sigh at his own working system of naming files. He glared at his file _[insert good title here]_ knowing he was likely frustrated when editing this particular episode and decided a catchy title was a future Keith problem. Letting out a breath, Keith shrugged, deciding to keep the title there was something Lance-like about it's phrasing, especially since it was editing out his boyfriend that had been distracted. As much as Keith loved Lance, sometimes he forgot when Keith was working and was quite content to sing his favourite Cuban music while cooking. Keith set up his camera, ready to record a short about the bet with his boyfriend, sure that most of his fans would likely hope Lance pulls off the win for the silly makeup video.

 

Keith was sure he’d been at this for hours when his stomach began to rumble, clearly a sign that he’d worked enough for the day, cracking his knuckles and staring blankly at his computer screen.

 

“Lance i’m hungry.”

 

Keith turned back from his finished editing, having posted some videos and content that he’s got enough done for the next weeks queue. Lance looked up from his laptop, stretching his arms above his head and clicking his wrists before offering a smile.

 

“Does that mean we can both stop working, eat and cuddle?”

 

Keith laughed at Lance, looking at the smile on his face at the thought of a break, food and of course he wanted to lay on the sofa attached to his side.

 

“If you make a snack I’ll set up Netflix on the TV.”

 

Lance fist pumped at the air, his fingers flying across the keyboard to finish whatever he was doing before shutting the lid and throwing it onto a beanbag to signal that he was done. Keith laughed, heading out and settling onto the sofa, loading up Netflix and scrolling through their watch list.

 

“We haven’t started the new season of Sense8, that good?”

 

Keith leaned his head back over the sofa to see Lance shimmy around the kitchen while making sandwiches, humming to a tune he’d made up with a nod of his head before heading back to sit beside Keith. Lance stretched his legs out over the coffee table, handing Keith a plate as he comfortably settled beside his boyfriend and hit play.

 

Lance clicked out of Netflix after the fourth episode, stretching himself as he sat up from being cuddled into Keith. Keith stood up grabbing their plates to clean them up and work out the kinks in his body from sitting in an awkward position for almost four hours straight, jumping when Lance wrapped his arms around him placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

 

“I’m gonna change into something more fitting for getting messy and kicking your ass at this pottery thing.”

 

“Lance you didn’t even make any pots, I’m sure Allura knows we’re just making fools out of ourselves with clay and _pretending_ that it’s pottery.”

 

“Bah-bah-bah-bah nope we are very serious potters in training and Alura recognises my natural talent and is clearly threatened I will surpass her.

 

“Ok then sharpshooter, go and get dressed so we can leave and I prove you wrong.”

 

Lance slipped his arms from Keith’s waist humming mockingly as Keith set the clean dishes on the draining rack. Keith turned to think about what he was going to make for Lance. His eyes wandered over the various decor in the room for any kind of inspiration.His eyes settled on the little arrangement of sea creatures Lance had made and a smile crept up on Keith’s face, he knew exactly what he was going to make.

 

_##_

 

Having changed quickly into a dull, grey, shirt he hardly ever wore in case  he got too messy, Lance paced the room. His mind began to race. Looking for the best idea on what to make his boyfriend jealous of how _he_ was the best boyfriend you could have. He settled on the bed, looking at Keith’s belongings left haphazardly in their personal space before finding himself drawn to the knife Keith’d had since he was young. A grin spread over his face. He knew what he was going to do! He was going to re-create it!Lance hopped up to snap plenty of photos of the knife, measuring it against his phone to remember itss size. Keith would love to mount a replica of his own blade on their wall.

 

Feeling happy with himself Lance grabbed his car keys from the nightstand, only to find Keith in the doorway, hovering with a smile on his face.

 

“I was starting to worry that you’d gotten lost in the closet.”

 

“Aw babe, you know I’ve been an out and proud bi guy for a long time.”

 

Lance couldn't help but laugh at the scowl that crossed Keith’s face from the joke. He followed Lance’s lead, a snort muffling his own laughter.

 

“I’m driving this time since I know where we’re going.”

 

Lance was about to protest but Keith snatched the keys from his hands with a proud grin and made his way out of the apartment with Lance hot on his heels. He insisted he was therefore in charge of their music, quickly taking his ipod from his pocket to load up Spotify and one of his very many playlists.

 

Keith laughed as he put Shakira on as loud as he could. Lance was and forever would be a proud cuban boy who loved Shakira’s work, and he happily sang along to _Try Everything. Keith found it_ it amusing considering that it wass exactly what they we’re doing. Trying and discovering new things together.

 

“I’m sure Allura heard this music to announce our arrival than your big mouth.”

 

Keith teased as they got out of the car, making Lance gasp in fake shock- something he did so often it was part of his character. He remembered the first time Lance had ever done it was thanks to one of Pidge’s comments about his “poor taste in fashion”. Lance stuck his tongue out, taking Keith’s hand and walking into Allura’s study. She was already waiting and Keith shot him a satisfied look.

 

“Nobody else would play Shakira as loud around here other than you Lance.” Allura teased with a knowing smile.

 

“I’m proud to have that honor.”

 

Keith groaned when he saw a spark in Allura’s eyes, knowing she was almost as proud of being British as Lance was of being Cuban.

 

“I hope neither of you start a fight about that, I’m still scarred from when you fought over whether Cubans or the Brits had better insults.”

 

“That was inconclusive Keith because _bobo_ sounds way to cute to even be an insult!”

 

“Yeah well, numpty doesn’t even sound like a real word.” Lance sassed back.

 

Keith huffed, waving his hand in the air as the pair continued an old argument as they walked toward the work benches. Both laughed at Keith quickly forgetting about their silly argument to agree that the pout on Keith’s face was adorable.

 

“Okay, so I’ve set up two benches for you here, and I put up a sheet so you don’t look at each other's work. I know you both well enough now,” she scoffed. “I’ll float between you both to help unless either of you calls me, so hop to it!”

 

Allura smiled brightly, pointing to the set up she’d made, giving them both the same resources to work with in the start.

 

Keith settled at the work bench and started to use a rolling pin to flatten the clay. He wanted to make the shape of the plate first to layer it up with the sea creatures before painting it. I _f you do paint clay_ he thought, knowing he was likely to be getting help from Allura often with this.

 

On the other side Lance was excitedly showing Allura the pictures of Keith’s blade, and she was able to give him some tips on the best way to make it.

 

“I’ll show you how to throw a thin simple bot so you can use it as the base, then add all the details.You don’t want something heavy? right?”

 

Allura settled in front of the wheel, showing Lance the best way to throw a tall pot. Sealing it into a point at the end before taking it from the wheel effortlessly. Lance’s jaw dropped in amazement.

 

“See, it means the walls are thick for you to build upon, but it's hollow so it won’t be nearly as heavy as making the whole thing from clay. I’m sure it’ll take a while for you to get it right, with the size you want, so call me back over if you have too much trouble.”

 

Allura smiled and Lance continued to stare at the perfect sword shape Allura had purposely made so large he couldn’t even try to pass it off as his own. A determined look took over his face and he made his first attempt.

 

Allura let out a soft laugh watching Keith, wondering what he was trying to do as he pushed and pinched his clay into a circle.

 

“What are you trying to make?”

 

“A plate.”

 

Allura blinked at him, before setting herself up at Keith’s wheel. She made a dinner plate in front of Keith, taking it slowly to show him how to draw it out into the right shape, even taking the time to make sure the dimensions were accurate.

 

“Think you want to try throwing a plate? I’ll probably faster for you and a lot less, like that”

 

Allura let her hand to drift to the odd shape Keith had made in an attempt to make a circle, she smiled sweetly, as he settled onto the wheel and asked if she could talk him through it. Soon enough Keith was making plates, but he decided to stick to something smaller that would actually look good on the shelf with the other ocean related decor.

 

“So are you going to paint onto it or is this a 3D plan?”

 

“I hadn’t thought about that, any suggestions?”

 

Allura shook her head and shrugged.

 

“I know you well enough to know that I could give you advice yet you’d still end up only making something different. Why don't you google your idea and see if anything comes up while I go and make sure Lance isn’t making penis’ again.”

 

Keith snorted and pulled out his phone, entering a simple sentence into a google search hoping to find what he was looking for.

 

Lance was faring much better on the other side of the room. He had finally managed a shape that resembled Keith’s blade, his only problem was not knowing how he was going to do the rest.

 

“Having any trouble?”

 

Lance looked up to see Allura, letting out a breath and nodding as he waved vaguely at his work. Allura looked it over, surprised at how well he’d done and wondering why he was having trouble.

 

“I don’t know what to do now, how do I make the handle? Do I just make it and you know...stick it on?”

 

Allura laughed, before taking the blades top from the wheel with care knowing that Lance would likely cry if it’d broken with him taking it off.

 

“You make the other half the same way, you just follow a different shape.The handle guards however will have to be sculpted separately, as the middle.Then I’ll, show you how to attach them all. The handle’s smaller so you might have less trouble getting it right, but I’ll help make up the basic shape but you can finish it off.”

 

Allura offered Lance the clay he’d need before hand sculpting the joining sections herself, leaving him to add any other details he’d need.

 

“You might want to make a couple of these to test if the size match up That,and to make sure you get the shape  or the symbol right.”

 

Lance nodded, his eyes watching Allura as she made a spare herself but smaller, before nodding at the wheel and the lump of clay still at in the middle.

 

“Just get that section done for this session, I think most of both your time will be spent next time.”

 

##

 

Lance groaned as he walked through the doors, turning his arm at an odd angle, finding yet more clay that he was sure he’d washed off as Keith laughed at him. Lance only scowled, waving his arm close to Keith's face only to make him bat it away with ease.

 

“Babe it's not funny, this clay isn’t good for my skin, and you love having a boyfriend with perfect skin right?”

 

“I’m not dating you for your looks Lance.”

 

Keith walked past Lance to get to the kitchen, leaving his boyfriend stunned in the doorway from the fond tone he’d used.

 

“Keith, _Keith_ that was just - how can you be so adorable? It’s not fair, how did I get you all to myself?”

 

Keith simply grinned as he finished making himself a cup of tea, hiding his smile behind the mug as he went to take a sip, leaving Lance fumbling over his words. Keith had found out Lance always got flustered when he was complimented and made it his goal to to fluster his boyfriend as often as he could. Hehe looked so cute when he couldn’t form a complete sentence.

 

“I’m the lucky one to have you _kitten_.”

 

Keith had to hold back his laughter as a high pitched squeak escaped Lance’s lips at the nickname,. He flopped dramatically into the sofa face first to bury the blush that rose on his cheeks and groaned Keith's name like he was dying.

 

“You’re the worst, just stop it Keith this isn’t fair at all.”

 

Keith snorted and sat down, putting his cup on the table and grabbing the TV remote before poking Lance’s butt with its end.

 

“Sorry but this is all you're getting now. Get that flat ass of yours up to wash the rest of the clay and snuggle with me.”

 

Lance’s head poked out, - still red-  and he dragged himself to the bathroom. He hummed a tune to himself as he kept turning his arms to make sure this time he really did get all of it from his skin before applying some moisturiser and making his way back to Keith, instantly settling into his side glad that the blush on his face wasn’t as noticeable.

 

“My ass isn’t flat and you know it.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, letting his hand fall onto Lance’s butt to reassure him that he liked his ass.Even if, despite Lance’s protests, it was flat.

 

“How could pottery be so tiring? I feel like passing out”

 

Lance glanced up at Keith just as he started to yawn, feeling him shrug underneath him.

 

“I've no idea. It's pretty fun though, I didn't expect to enjoy it when I'm not getting annoyed something isn't working out.”

 

“Aww babe, are you having trouble?”

 

Lance grinned up at Keith, comforted by the fact he wasn't the only one having some trouble. Keith snorted at Lance, pinching his arm.

 

“Don't act like you’re not having any trouble.”

 

“I'm not, but I'm having _less_ trouble than you and that makes me happy.”

 

Keith smirked letting his arm pull Lance closer which Lance gladly did, letting his head rest under Keith's head completely content.

 

“Well, you are the one who's better at making a mess.”

 

Lance head shot up bumping Keith's chin which only made him laugh louder at the pout on Lance's face.

 

“C'mon that's hardly fair!”

 

Grumbling, Lance pushed Keith back into the sofa to get comfy again, letting his hands wrap about his boyfriend's waist ready to tickle him into submission if he had to.Keith hit play and carried on watching TV, oblivious to hi boyfriend’s mischievous schemes.

 

###

 

Keith woke up slowly, rolling over to see Lance’s side empty and left in the the usual messy fashion. Letting out a long yawn he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, content staying where he was until he needed to get up. He could smell bacon and coffee from the room and let out a soft hum knowing Lance always made a great breakfast.

 

Dragging himself from the sheets he walked into the kitchen to find Lance humming along to a tune only he knew as he started to plate up breakfast. He glanced toward Keith and smiled.

 

“Well I was going to wake you up with this but now you can join me. Tea?”

 

“Please.”

 

Lance poured him a hot cup and left it next to his plate before he leaned over the counter top and gave  him a quick kiss. Keith smiled at Lance before making a start on his breakfast, humming in the back of his throat from the taste.

 

“This is great Lance, it’s unfair how well you can cook.”

 

“The perks of having a huge family where you have to help your mami prepare lunch! I’ve got nothing on her skills. I wish I could cook as well as her.”

 

Keith frowned, looking up to find Lance smiling around a forkful of bacon with a far of look in his eyes.

 

“I know your mom’s a great cook, I’m sure I always come back from visits a couple of stone heavier, but Lance you’re great too. You don’t need to put yourself down or make your mom look better when she’s got mom skills and you’ve got _Lance skills_ . You might not be a culinary genius at creating new things like Hunk, but who does? He _always_ calls when he needs an extra hand. You. Because he trusts _you_ and your ability.”

 

Lance blushed, his eyes flickering from Keith’s to his breakfast taking in the heartfelt compliment before picking up his fork to eat some more egg. mumbling a thank you before he did. His flustered state brought a smile onto Keith's face and he reached his free hand to rest over Lance’s.Watching his blush deepen.

 

“You know you get really bashful when you’ve been complemented right? I don’t know what I find cuter. This?Or when you’re curled up with your laptop, watching videos of baby animals.”

 

“Ya know Keith, the only real answer is that I’m always cute no matter what.”

 

Lance grinned, his confidence back, as he posed with his fork to make himself look even cuter- which only made Keith laugh as he stole some of the fried mushrooms in Lance’s plate while he was distracted.

 

“Hey that’s not fair.”

 

“Alls fair in love and war, kitten.”

 

“You’ll eat your works even you’ve seen what I’ve made, I’m going to get it all finished and perfect tomorrow.”

 

“Sure you will. If you need me I’ll be looking at cat furniture.”

 

Keith shot Lance a wink, leaving his empty plate on the counter and making a show of picking up his laptop from the side of the sofa doing a quick search for cat tree’s leaving Lance to stare at him open mouthed.

 

“Thats hardly fair, when I win we’ll still get a cat.”

 

“I’m not buying anything yet, just looking, who knows it might be too expensive for us to buy a cat even _if_ you do win.”

 

Lance shot a glare at Keith, before going to wash the dishes, coming up with a plan to make sure he got a cat, even if it meant using the best puppy-dog eyes he could and being a model boyfriend.

 

“What colour should the furniture be?”

 

Keiths voice drew Lance from his plans, turning his head to look back at his boyfriend hunched over the laptop with his eyes trained on the screen.

 

“Uh, I don’t know, maybe a neutral colour like blacks or whites maybe? I mean does it need to match, if we get a blind cat I doubt they’d care.”

 

“Well I was asking for your preference not the cats, but I was thinking of neutral colours too, I don’t want it to look flashy and dumb you know, but there's one with an underwater pattern-”

 

Keith didn't have chance to finish before Lance was behind him leaning forward to look at the simple cat tree with an ocean floor styled felt bottom which only made Lance make a small pleased noise in the back of his throat. And Keith added it to his mental basket of what to buy when he won the bet.

 

Soon both the boys were scrolling through multiple pages of various cat products to the point of having a basket full of items to buy sat waiting for then they would get a cat, be it by Keith winning the bet or Lance beggin for a month. Lance leaned back stretching his arms above his head and hearing the satisfying click before rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks of sitting hunched for so long.

 

“C’mon babe, we’ve got a bet to finish.”

 

Keith nodded, rolling his own neck before shutting down the laptop, amazed that they’d wasted hours looking at cat stuff for a hypothetical cat based on winning a bet. He felt himself more determined to win than ever, after spending that much time imagining they’d be adopting a cat, fully invested in the idea of coming home to find knocked over furniture and the culprit laying on the back of the sofa with fake innocence.

 

“Well then, let’s get going so I can  whoop your flat ass.”

 

##

 

The boys walked hand in hand into the studio, seeing Allura as messy as they were on their first day before they noticed Coran sculpting a huge head.Both Keith and Lance shoot each other looks of confusion.

 

“Hello lads, I’m late to the party but I thought trying my hand at this would be fun.”

 

Lance walked around to see the front of Coran’s sculpt, pulling Keith along to stare amazed at the amount of detail he’d made. Despite that they didn’t recognize the face at all but they had not the will to break Coran’s proud smile.

 

“My grandfather was a professional building designer so I’ve always had a knack for this kind of thing. Makes me wonder what I’d be doing now if I’d pursued this. Maybe I’ll have been on a season of face off, we all know I’m also a great taylor after making those halloween outfits.”

 

The boys winced remembering those outfits and how they wished Coran hadn’t been so interested in making them. Allura smiled fondly before nodding at the boys.

 

“So I think your both almost done so I left some instructions on how to paint them if you wish while I help Coran finish this up, call me if you need me.”

 

Lance grinned, dropping a kiss onto Keith’s cheek before heading to where Allura had set up his stuff. Just like she’d mentioned, he found a detailed list of  bottles that he now knew were a crackle glaze in many different shades of grey for him to choose. That, and a smaller note  from allura.

 

_“I wasn’t sure if you’d prefer a stone look or something cleaner so I thought you might like the crackle look (I attached a few pictures behind the instructions)  I think a lighter one might work best if you want a stone like feel, but if you don’t like it I have some other glaze’s you can try”_

 

Lance smiled, before turning over the instructions he’d gotten to look at the photos, trusting Allura’s judgment. Taking a deep breath before starting the finishing touches, determined to complete the last step himself.

  


Keith stared at his instructions finding them long and detailed, which he expected for making such a big task, but he did feel himself regretting his decision as he could ruin everything he’d made. Allura had written the guide in steps, even numbering the glazes instead of referring to the names and providing him with way too many brushes than he needed. She even as far as providing some photos of plates similar to his so he could refer to them. He picked up the first brush determined to get it as perfect as he could.

 

Allura floated between them when she went to fetch herself and Coran some refreshments. Smiling proudly at the both of them, she made notes for Shay about how she could add them to her growing scrap-book of happy customers. Despite the fact that Allura had barely taught them anything, not like most of the professional classes, they were doing pretty well for themselves, and it suited them just fine not having their friend act like their teacher.

 

Keith was sure that by the time Allura has actually come over again that it was to let him know he’d been painting for hours. He was actually happy with how it looked, and Allura only smiled at his work, not mentioning anything about how long he’d been working.

 

“You know, that tomorrow it’ll be all finished ready for you to give to Lance, are you ready?”

 

Keith snorted, waving his arms at the plate in an unsure gesture that only made Allura chuckle.

 

“He’ll love it Keith I promise. Now I have an actual class coming in soon so I’m going to need this workbench back. If you put all the glazes back on the shelf over there, it’d be great and I’ll move this so Lance won’t see it.”

 

Allura carefully picked up the plate taking it to a room Keith assumes was a kiln. As he picked up the jars to take them back to the shelf, he looked over to see Lance chatting with Coran about his sculpture. Of course Lance’d been able to finish his first.

 

Lance grinned over at Keith when he noticed him, waving like a fool in in an attempt to call him over.

 

“You’re head over heels or that boy.”

 

Lance turned back to Coran, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as he nodded. His gaze drifting back inevitably toward Keith who was putting back more of the glazes than he thought anybody would ever even need to use.

 

“I couldn’t imagine my life without him, I wouldn’t want to, you know?”

 

Coran smiled fondly, putting his hand on Lance's shoulder.

 

“You remind me of Allura’s parents, I’m sure you’ll have a marriage as happy as they did.”

 

Lance stared wide eyed at Coran. Marriage had not been something he’d been thinking of, it still felt way too soon for them both. Coran only laughed at Lance’s sputtering.

 

“That’s something you’ll both need to talk about when the time comes my boy, don’t rush it. It  took a long time to Alfor to master up the courage to propose, after years of not really thinking about it. I just think you both compliment each other as well as they did.”

 

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding at Coran before taking a deep breath as Keith walked up to him, letting out a long yawn as he did.

 

“Uh, thanks for the chat Coran.” Lance turned back his attention towards Keith and asked,“What’d ya say we go home and do nothing for the rest of the day?”

 

Coran patted Lance’s shoulder again, nodding at Keith as he went back to working on his own piece

“Sounds perfect.” Keith nodded sleepily.

 

Lance rolled his eyes at Keith, wondering how he could possibly be tired this early in the day. Though he did guess that Keith was likely tired from having done nothing all day compared to any normal busy schedule or plans.Heck he even found recording and editing for his channel to be a normal of days work.

 

Keith headed straight to the kitchen when they got back out the apartment, turning back to Lance with a small smile.

 

“Hungry? I’m gonna make a sandwich.”

 

“I don’t know, last time you made me eat that strange pork and cheese stuff …”

 

“I’m making ham, and it’s not my fault you can’t appreciate good food. Find a good movie because all I want to do right now is snuggle and nothing else.”

 

Lance chuckled. Mockingly sending a salute toward his boyfriend, he scanned his eyes over the DVD collection they shared, trying to find the perfect movie for them both, setting it up ready for Keith to return and curl up into his side.

 

“So, what did you choose?”

 

Lance grinned and hit play on the paused screen as the opening for _Oliver And Company_ started, and Keith shot Lance a smile knowing that Lance was determined to get a pet cat even if it meant rescuing a kitten from the street - of which he’d sure Lance would walk around for hours in search of - and Keith made a mental note to look into local shelters when he would get a moment

 

The pair couldn't help but sing along to the songs, knowing the movie pretty well since it was one of Lance’s favourites. Lance loved to quote Tito’s lines, despite him being Mexican instead of Cuban Lance found his character to be pretty fun while Keith joked that maybe Lance chased girls because he grew up watching this.

 

The pair were huddled up sleepily by the time the credits started to roll, slowly drifting off to sleep in a comfortable position with Keith practically hanging from Lances frame half of the sofa with his arm protectively curled around Lance’s waist.

 

Lance woke up with Keith barely holding onto him. His legs were on the floor while his face was tucked into Lance’s stomach with his arms still tightly wrapped around his waist. Lance slowly dragged himself into a sitting position trying to get out of Keith’s grip to wake his boyfriend carefully. Glancing at the clock, Lance realised that they’d only taken a nap for an hour or so. He turned to help Keith get back up onto the sofa, placing a sleepy kiss onto his forehead before Keith even began to shows signs of waking up.

 

Lance decided to make himself a cup of coffee to wake himself up before having to deal with a just woken up grumpy boyfriend, making sure to have a cup of tea waiting for when Keith was awake. Lance rubbed at his eyes, blinking away the sleep as he added sugar to Keith’s cup, still not sure where he’d acquired such a sweet tooth before finishing it off with a splash of milk and bringing it over to where his boyfriend still lay on the sofa content to be asleep.

 

“Keith, babe, wake up.”

 

Lance whispered by Kieth’s ear, cuddling him close to make sure that he wouldn’t wave his arms when he woke up, having learnt from the many times Keith had unintentionally slapped him in the face while waking from his slumber.

 

Keith slowly started to roll, his arms flexing underneath Lances hold and he started to blink slowly, a small frown on his face as he looked down at Lance.

 

“Good afternoon sleepy head, I thought you might want to wake up now instead of staring at the ceiling at 3am wondering why you won’t sleep.”

 

Keith groaned, letting his head fall backward as he got himself loose from Lance’s limbs, blinking away his tiredness before looking at the clock.

 

“S’good. I wouldn't want to be asleep for when Pidge and Hunk come over.”

 

Keith watched as Lance's face morphed from relaxed to surprised. Of course he’d forgotten.

 

“Shit, I completely forgot they were coming over I haven't even _cleaned_. C’mon Keith get up we have to tidy the apartment.”

 

Keith refused to move and pushed himself deeper into the sofa as Lance tried to pull him from the comfort, not even wanting to be awake let alone clean an already clean apartment

 

“Lance they don’t care.The apartment is fine,” He argued, still groggy with sleep. “Can we please just get some snacks ready and prepare for Pidge to kick your ass at Mario Party, again?”

 

Lance stopped to scowl at Keith, both his hand on hips having given up on pulling Keith to feet.

 

“She cheated and you know it.”

 

“I didn’t cheat and Keith get your lazy ass out of my spot.”

 

The pair jumped at the sound of Pidges voice, Lance almost falling form the surprise of her small figure having made no sound until announcing herself. She sat ontop of Keith urging him to move as he grumbled sending her a sleepy glare and letting her plop onto the sofa as he rolled upright.

 

“Good afternoon little green gremlin.”

 

Pidge simply grinned at Keith as she got more comfortable in her seat, looking at Lance expectantly for snacks leaving Lance to groan and make his way toward the kitchen to get bowls and the food hed bought, knowing Hunk would definitely be bringing his own to the party. He put the three bowls down on the coffee table filling them with _Cheetoes,_ gummy worms and plain _Dorito’s_ because Lance was sure Hunk would bring some kind of home-made dip before going back for three large bottles of _Mountain Dew_ and some paper towels to make sure they could clean up any accidents, since Pidge normally knocked over something.

 

Pidge scowled at the paper towels huffing and folding her arms close to her chest which only caused Lance to laugh at how much like Keith the reaction was

 

“I’m not going to knock anything over apart from your lanky ass today Lance.”

 

Keith snorted, offering Pidge a low-five before taking a gummy worm, and looking back up at Lance to boot up the Wii U ready for Hunks arrival.

 

“So what were you two lazy fucks doing before I got here?”

 

“Napping”

 

Lance replied smugly, grabbing the extra controllers from the shelf and leaving them on the table before docking the Wii U far from where the drinks were. Since they learned drinking out of the bottle was safer than spillage from cups. Pidge rolled her eyes before snatching the gummy worm Keith was reaching for as the door gave a gentle knock.

 

“I’ll let Hunk in, you two play nice.”

 

Keith and Pidge waited for him to have turned before they grabbed each other on the sofa, Keith pinning her with ease and taking back his gummy worm with pride. Satisfied he let her up hearing Lance’s excitement at Hunks snacks.

 

“Gotta do better than that short stuff.”

 

Keith whispered, as Pidge glares at him, before making a gesture at her throat and pointing at him, only for Keith to mouth _ring it_. Lance helped Hunk set the food down as Hunk greeted the pair on the sofa, already giving them an unamused look from the tail end of their gummy worm fight.

 

“OK, so I brought dips, some pizza pockets and mini sausage rolls today, I was trying out some new finger foods and I know you guys are always up for being taste testers.”

 

“‘Ain’t that right.”

 

Lance quickly shuffled multiple pizza pockets and sausage rolls into his mouth as he could, letting out an over the top moan and falling backwards next to Keith, swallowing to announce that they tasted like heaven.

 

Hunk started with the doritos and his dips, frowning inwardly at himself, before going back to taste it again sure he was missing something from when he made them.

 

“I should've added more-”

 

Pidge cut him off happily stuffing five into her mouth at once.

 

“Sorry, can’t hear you over the sound of your perfect dips. Dude you could make basic tomato soup and we’d think it was culinary genius, actually it would be but, you don’t need to be put off like you missed adding more, i don’t know like a pepper or something in the tomato, we aren't food critics.”

 

“But I like making good food that's perfect, but I guess I shouldn't beat myself up when i’m just having some fun making snacks.”

 

Pidge grinned blowing Hunk as kiss and he smiled, finally relaxing from needed to be perfect in the same standards the restaurant required of him. Both Keith and Lance nodded along at Pidge words, their own mouths full of Hunks amazing cooking.

 

It didn’t take long for the group to have settled into their respective battle positions. Hunk took the seat on the far side, keeping him from being squished up on the sofa and getting elbowed every five seconds, giving him better access to the drinks and snacks while  Pidge stayed at the edge of the sofa with one leg hooked over the armrest hunched over her controller. Keith usually sta between Lance and Pidge, if only to stop them physically fighting over him with Lances feet in his lap with him leaving back against the other armrest. Despite Keith’s attempts the odd kick got through him which usually ended and Lance cursing at Pidge and Spanish and Pidge hitting the table every time he went to grab a snack causing him to bang his hand against a bowl or miss whatever he was about to grab completely.

 

They played for hours until they ran out of snacks and tiredness set in, Lance let out a long yawn, moving from his space to rest against Keith, blinking at the screen as their last game of _Mario Party_ started to award extra stars and screw over everybody. Keith looked down catching Lance blinking to force himself to stay awake to see who the fake winner would be - though he never complained it that was him - before wrapping his arm around him and letting Lance burrow further into his side.

 

Hunk sighed, accepting fourth place with his Mario with pride, Lance huffed seeing Peach in third before Pidge growled at the screen when Luigi was announced in second kicking Keith without much effort as Yoshi was crowned the winner.

 

“I think we should call it a night, i’m beat.”

 

Keith and Pidge both hummed in agreement, glancing at Lance who had clearly already drifted to sleep.

 

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll clean up in the morning, we all know waking up sleeping beauty over here isn't a fun task.”

 

Pidge stretched herself, pating Keith on the head with a smile and pulling the throw blanket from the sofa over Lance. Hunk ignored Keith and made a move to at least clear up the table and leave the dished next to the sink for them to clean before offering Pidge a ride home.

 

“See ya later Keith, don’t forget to give him his face mask so he doesn't whine like a little bitch.”

 

Keith chuckled giving them a mock salute as they left the apartment quiet. Keith shifted slightly, turning of the TV and skillfully pulling Lance into his lap so he could carry him to bed, letting him get settled before he went back to clean up the dishes and pack away the Wii. Keith smiled to himself as he walked back to their room, changing into a loose shirt and boxers and slipping beside Lance, kissing his forehead to wake him. When that didn't work  he started to tickle his sides.

 

“Come on, you need to get changed for bed, you can’t sleep in a shirt and jeans.”

 

Lance started to grumble, ignore Keith for the comfort from the bed.

 

“Lance you’re still dressed and you haven’t done your skincare, don’t cry to me when you wake up uncomfortable with breakouts.”

 

Lance  dragged himself out of bed only making Keith laugh into the sheets, undressing lazily as he made his way to the bathroom for his routine, he didn’t bother getting dressed afterward, sliding into bed smelling of his skin cream and getting as close to Keith as he could.

 

“Can we sleep now?”

 

Lance mumbled against Keiths chest, and Keith wrapped his arms around his back pulling him closer. They both sighed happily, as Keith pulled the sheets over them for extra warmth.

 

“Goodnight Lance.”

 

“Goodnight _mi léon_.”

  
  
  


The boys woke slowly, watching each other with equally sleepy gazes as a beam of sunlight made its way into their bedroom signalling time for them to wake. Lance stretched his arms over his head letting out a long yawn before Keith had sung his legs over the bed, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes.

 

“Good morning beautiful.”

 

Lance mumbled, rolling over on the bed to rest his forehead against Keith's shoulder blades, breathing in deeply before wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith let out a soft huff of a reply, running his hands along Lance’s arms before standing up, bringing his half awake boyfriend with him toward the kitchen. Both dragged their feet, still shaking off the early morning haze before Lance let go of Keith to make a start on his coffee watching him grab a box of cereal and milk, far too tired to attempt to actually make anything before sliding the bowl over the counter top toward before Lance pushed a cup of tea toward him.

 

The pair sat comfortably, eating their breakfast fully waking up ready for the rest of the day, before they both shot each other a look, remembering that today they were going to find out who’d won the bet. Lance grinned over at keith.

 

“Should I get my beauty palette ready for you.”

 

“In your dreams, you get to sit around like a lost puppy while I go to the shelter to pick up a cat.”

 

Lance scowled, feeling tourchered that he wouldn’t be able to adopt his darling fluffy if he did end up losing. Keith only grinned, picking up his and Lances empty bowls to wash up as Lance followed him with their mugs.

 

“It's on Kogane, and i’m going to have some much fun hijacking your channel with my skills.”

 

Keith snorted, patting Lance’s arm before leaning against the counter, a challenging expression on his face which only made Lance raise an eyebrow.

 

“Why don’t we get dressed and go find out? The earlier we go there earlier I can pick up the cat.”

 

The pair raced to their room, only making Lance trip over his own pile of washing to fall against his bed, making them both fall into a fit of laughter making them have to calm down for a few minutes before getting dressed. Keith started to giggle every time he glanced at Lance, unable to look at him without needing to fight the urge to start laughing again.

 

“You can drive babe, I can barely focus on anything other than the yelp you made before hitting the bed.”

 

Lance huffed, but took the keys from keith anyway, insisting that for his traitorous actions that they play his music only. By the time they got to the studio Keith had managed to stop his fits of laughter to Lance's relief.

 

Alura waved at them both as they walked in, after doing a double take at how early they were. Allura dusted off her hands, carrying some things to another workstation.

 

“I’m still setting up for my classes for later, but yours is over there.”

 

Lance dragged Keith along to where their work was, feeling the nerves creep up on him despite how competitive he was in the car ride over, he could already tell which was his, looking at Keith’s sheet cover curiously, before being pushed forward by Keith in a _you first_ gesture.

 

Lance watched as Keith nervously hovered next to the cloth covering what he’d made. Lance cast him a glance before lifting it up. Lance gasped as he looked at the decorative plate Keith had made, the single dolphin swimming through a clear and bright open ocean with a few fish. Lance felt tears prickle his eyes with how perfect it was, the colours looked so real despite some of the blocky areas but Lance knew it was great with how inexperienced with of them were with this, he’d have to thank Allura for helping him with it. He let his fingers fun over the bumps before looking back at Keith with a smile as bright as he could make it, he didn’t even care about any of the flaws, knowing that Keith had made it just for him.

 

“Keith this, this is perfect.”

 

Lance felt himself deflate slightly knowing that Keith had already won the bet because this was the best form what they’d both made, before smiling inwardly about how they were getting a cat out of this. Keith only grinned, satisfied with his work, and relieved that Lance had liked it. Keith felt himself let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in before he glnaced at the cloth on the opposite table.

 

Allura had come back from her task to watch them. She went back to fetch a box and some carry covers and took the plate from Lance to wrap it, she did it carefully before putting it into the box she’d gotten for them so both of their sculpts could be taken home safely knowing it would be easier for them to take him. Nudging him toward where his own cloth was with the knife underneath Allura nodded encouragingly for him to give it to Keith, knowing he’d love it as much as Lance had hoped, maybe even more. He picked it up making sure it stayed covered before dropping it into Keith's hand.

 

“Uh so, mine isn’t nearly as fancy and now I feel like I should have done something different. I hope you like it.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, pulling back the top of the cloth to reveal his knife. He blinked looking at each of the little details letting the cloth drop to the floor and tilting it around to look at all the angles. He couldn’t believe Lance had chosen to recreate something that meant so much to him. He lifted his gaze to meet Lance, who stood looking defeated on the spot.

 

“Lance …it’s this is even more _perfect_.”

 

Keith voice cracked as he looked back down, running his fingers along the bumps and finger indents with care before smiling back up at him which only grew wider when Lance grinned back. Keith couldn't stop staring at how much it resembled his knife, knowing Lance had put so much effort into making it look like the original and wondeed how Lance had managed to get it to look cracked.

 

Allura laughed at the pair, offering keith the wrap for the knife since it looked like he didn’t want to let go of it for a second.

 

“So boys, who won?”

 

“He did.”

 

The pair said in unison before laughing at the other, tears in the edges of their eyes before Allura rolled her eyes, having already anticipated the love sick pair to have decided the others would win/

 

“Well why don’t you call it a draw and make a compromise on whatever you made a bet on, now come on I have more clients to help out today instead of having you staring at eachother with heart eyes. Be sure to show them to Shay when she gets back.”

 

Allura handed Lance the box with his plate, nodding at keith to put his knife into it and get going, but mostly because she knew if they stayed any longer Lance would use up the hour sessions people had paid for to tell the entire story from start to finish and Keith loved the boy too much to stop him in the middle of a story like that. She watched them go with a smile and Lance dragged Keith back to the car.

 

##

 

“Lance we picked everything up stop acting like a mother hen and let me choose our cat.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and Lance looked over the list of cat products they needed before stuffing it in his back pocket and taking Keith's hand as they walked down the aisle in the cat shelter. Keith watched all the cats young and old waiting to feel a pull to one in particular since Lance would have easily taken home every cat he saw, and Keith wanted the cat to connect to them. He started to walk past one of them before the cat’s gaze caught his, he pulled on Lance’s arm and nodded his head toward the cat inside.

 

Lance let out a gentle noise rolling on the balls of his feel as Keith stepped up the the glass as the cat stretched and moved closer, brushing their head against where Keith’s hand now rested. Keith glanced at the info page next to the glass finding out this cat was a 2 year old Birman cross. Her fur was pale cream but her face resembled more of tabby like face with light brown stripes along her legs and bright blue eyes that suited her perfectly.

 

“Keith, Keith you guys are so cute we need to take her home.”

 

Keith didn't hesitate to drag Lance to the nearest member of staff to get the paperwork to take her home as soon as he could, both ensuring the staff that they definitely has everything they needed and showing multiple pictures of the apartment before the staff seemed content to gett them take the cat home, informing them they’ll send somebody to check everything goes smoothly within the week. Keith was excited as he sat in the passenger side of the cat with the cat carrier in his lap.

 

“So, what are you calling fluffy?”

 

Lance asked, his eyes glancing down to where the cat was brushing her face against Keith hand purring contently.

 

“Well I did consider some names you’d hate just to piss you off, but I can’t do that to her. So I think Ember suits her just fine.”

 

“She so precious, aren't you Ember. But you know what this means now don’t you Keith?”

 

Keith looked up at Lance and raised an eyebrow in confusion before it hit him. He had to deliver on a make-up video for his channel with Lance there for the entire video and not just a voice in the background. He looked down at Ember and decided that having her was worth it, before turning back to Lance.

 

“Ember gets to be introduced first then you can do it, I want to fool them into seeing or cat before I let you and the pointy sticks near my face.”

 

Lance let out a laugh before shaking his head.

 

“I hope you know that you now have to have a series dedicated to videos of her, especially a compilations of times she’s interrupted your streams or you edited her out before she mad you fail a mission, and you’ll have to live knowing those videos will get way more views than your intended purpose, congratulations Keith you played yourself.”

 

Keith looked down at Ember’s face and Lance’s smile and knew it was all very much worth it.


End file.
